Mira e Confira
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Max ouve uma comoção, e Max investiga.


O garoto olhava para a frente, seus doces olhos azuis analisando a situação e percorrendo a multidão. Não era um olhar analítico, e tão pouco era um olhar crítico. Max já sofrera muito mas ainda se achava incapaz de julgar quem ou alguém, sem conhecer os porquês. Não, Max apenas olhava, curiosidade tingindo-lhe as faces. Tingindo-as da mesma maneira que o rosa se lhe elevava à cara quando pensava em Emily, ou mais recentemente Mariam. Sim coisas tinham estado complicadas entre ele e Emily, apesar de ainda manter esperança.

Sentado no muro, um muro que lhe oferecia um bom lugar para mirar, um autêntico miradouro, o garoto não conseguia evitar que a confusão lhe crescesse nos olhos. Para quê tanta comoção? Que se passava?

Teria Max, no seu infantil desejo de acreditar no melhor no mundo, não lido uma notícia importante? Teriam apanhado alguém que tivesse cometido um ato realmente horrível? Um novo Voltaire, teria sido isso? Max não sabia mas se as vozes que vinham carregadas pelo vento, altas e cheias de discórdia, eram alguma indicação então de que algo se passava.

Subitamente o olhar de mirar, de espia de Max não lhe parecia assim tão adequado. Pois apesar de ter uma visão (distante, tão distante), da cena, faltava-lhe a familiaridade, o toque de pessoal que lhe permitiria averiguar exatamente o que se passava. E se as suas faces se viam tingidas de curiosidade, então essa não diminuía ao ver a situação.

Podia ser, até, o caso que do seu ponto alto, do seu espacinho no topo do mundo ele fosse capaz de averiguar a situação. Max não gostava de pensar em si como um intrometido, não, ele não gostava de pensar em si como alguém que se metia na vida dos outros. Mas, então, que estaria ele a fazer senão isso?

Não tinha escalado o muro com essa intenção, para ele, apesar do esforço que fez seu cabelo loiro cair para trás, apesar da já distante infância, tinha sido uma brincadeira. Que se verificara um local ideal para descansar e observar e mirar tinha sido apenas uma coincidência. Nada de mais.

O calor incidia-lhe sobre o cabelo, parecendo criar um halo à volta da sua cabeça, e gotas de suor, pequenas, desciam-lhe sobre o nariz, caindo ao chão. Max hesitava, entre o saltar para tentar posicionar-se e ouvir a comoção, e o ficar, e talvez entender o que se passava desde ali de cima.

"Não via tanta comoção desde que o Ray trouxe uma super-modelo para jantar. Pobre garota não comeu nem uma folha de alface…", Max pensou, lembrando-se da situação. O avô de Tyson, bem habituado ao largo apetite dos BladeBreakers tinha preparado uma autêntico banquete, como, afinal era justo. Era sempre assim quando ia a equipa inteira lá jantar. E desta vez tinham convidados!

Mesmo assim o jantar era especialmente impressionante. Max tinha a impressão que o avô de Tyson tinha ouvido sobre a bela mulher que se aproximava e tinha tentando impressioná-la com comida. O caminho para o coração de um homem é pelo estômago, afinal, e quão diferentes são mulheres?

Mas, se essa tinha sido a sua intenção tinha falhado. A garota mal comera. E, apesar de no final não sobrar comida, isso devia-se mais a Tyson, e Daichi do que ao apetite da garota. Abanando a cabeça ao pensamento Max voltou ao dilema que se avizinhava perto dele. Saltar e cair, ou não o fazer? A questão se colocava pronta, imediata, à medida que ele notava o burburinho.

Não era como se fosse uma necessidade absolutamente vital, a de saber o que se passava. Mas ao mesmo tempo Max não conseguia negar que sentia um sentimento a tomar forma. Estava curioso. Tal não era crime, mas a maneira como tinha sido educado, com a sua mãe - e mais tarde o seu pai - sempre lhe havia dado uma indicação. Não te metas na vida dos outros, parecia que as palavras se repetiam nos ouvidos de Max, enquanto ele mirava, ou, ao menos, tentava.

"Céus Max", ele disse, baixinho, a si mesmo. Usando a mesma ingenuidade e facilidade infantil para falar consigo mesmo que tinha usado para escalar o muro. "Consegues fazer uma tempestade num copo de água com tudo!".

E era verdade, quem mais se preocuparia tanto com ir ou não ir, com ver ou não ver? A maior parte das pessoas apenas tomaria uma decisão e iria! Não ficariam ali, presas no meio ,uma perna pronta a saltar, já fora do seu local de observação. Finalmente decidindo-se, Max levemente premiu um joelho contra a superfície do muro e desceu. Talvez menos gracioso do que seria de esperar, menos ainda do que quando subira, a ganga de suas calças prendendo-se no fim de seus sapatos, na sola. Max agora era mais cuidadoso.

E no entanto…

E no entanto agora que estava ali embaixo era difícil de ver exactamente o que se passava. Conseguia ver a multidão, conseguia vê-la pela simples realidade de que era tão vasta, que ocupava a rua, desaguando do passeio para a estrada. Não que isso fosse dizer muito, em ruas japonesas por vezes era difícil dizer a diferença. Mas, cuidadosamente e lentamente Max aproximou-se. Se antes a sua curiosidade apenas lhe subira aos olhos, causando-lhe dúvidas e um desejo de saber o que se passava ali, agora era uma necessidade.

Podia ele ser julgado pela mais humana das emoções? Não fora curiosidade que o fizera aproximar de Tyson aquela primeira vez? Que o impelara a descobrir quais as tensões entre a sua mãe e o seu pai enquanto criança? Max não se considera um metediço, ainda menos um linguarudo, mas os seus lapsos de curiosidade trazem-lhe sempre uma resposta.

Embora - Talvez Max esteja apenas apenas a imaginar coisas. Talvez os seus amigos sejam uma parte tão integral da sua vida que ele não consiga viver sem eles. Mas o mais próximo que ele fica da multidão, mais lhe parece ouvir as vozes de Kai - aquele tom seco e voz madura - e de Tyson - aquela voz cheia de emoção por Beyblade. Max literalmente passa pela multidão. Normalmente pediria desculpa a qualquer pessoa que empurrasse. Normalmente teria tempo para pedir um com licença, um obrigado e um "faz favor". Mas não nesse momento.

Não quando ele imagina que os seus amigos sejam a fonte da comoção. E de resto a pergunta se forma na sua mente, que discussão estarão tendo? Será que Kai agarrou Tyson pelas lapelas e lhe espetou um bom par de estalos na cara? Max espera que não! Tyson pode até ser irritante, por vezes, raramente. Mas é um bom amigo. E claro, Kai não tem a paciência para o ouvir que Max, ele mesmo, tem. Mas isso não cria problemas, porque até Tyson sabe quando exagera. Vê-lo no olhar gelado que recebe, no silêncio extremo que segue. É o primeiro a pedir desculpa, mesmo.

Mas, qual sua surpresa quando finalmente atravessa a multidão vê dois piões girando um à volta do outro. Max sorri, porque afinal agora a comoção faz sentido. Os gritos não era gritos de discórdia, mas sim de excitação. Uma mostra de tão grande qualidade de duelo (embora não profissionalidade), os piões giram rápido, mais rápido que seria de esperar, para quem não está habituado.

E no entanto um espaço saudável foi criado. Um espaço dado a respeito, e também de segurança. Os piões giram sem sequer se preocuparem com o terreno, será a agreste estrada? Será o liso chão? Que importa.

Kai lança-lhe um olhar, e acena com a cabeça, o que para ele é o equivalente a um abraço e a uma conversa. Terão tempo de falar mais tarde, agora Kai está focado no girar de seu pião. Tyson, pelo outro lado, cumprimenta-o com grande afeto, mãos batendo umas nas outras, palmadinhas nas costas...tudo e mais. À medida que a batalha se intensifica, também o sorriso de Max o faz. É bom, estar ali, estar com amigos, com seu hobby preferido. E apesar de não saber como uma luta de piões se formou no meio da estrada, Max apenas tem uma coisa a dizer, o seu sorriso enorme.

 _Let it Rip._


End file.
